STAR WARS episode IX-the balance of the force
by DIPCIFICAISCANONYALL66
Summary: For millennia all major events in the galaxy were based on the underlying conflict of the dark side versus the light side of the force. The conflict was prophesied to stop many times; however, it is still going like a raging fire. Will the force ever be able to find balance?
1. Chapter 1

STAR WARS-

EPISODE IX

THE BALANCE OF THE FORCE

It is a dark time for the galaxy. The once great adversary to the first order, THE RESISTANCE, has nearly been wiped off the map. Over the 2 years since the near-decisive blow against the resistance, the resistance has slowly started to recover due to rebellious systems against the atrocities of the FIRST ORDER, however, their numbers still stand at around 250 people, not nearly enough to even make a dent against the first order's army of 11,560,000 stormtroopers. The resistance has been hiding their base on the tundra planet of MOKUN-FUULJI. The first order, however, has used force-powered base-detection radar to track the resistance down...

Early one morning, an approximately 21-year old girl woke up to the sound of a droid beeping. "Yes, BB-8, just give me one second," she said. She looked out of the window. There was non-intelligent species everywhere. It was so beautiful, watching all of them and knowing the force was connecting them all... and the air, the air was always fresh on Mokun-Fuulji... she had been told by the force ghost of her former master, Luke Skywalker, that meditating every morning would make her be able to use the force better. And feeling one with nature is by far the best way to meditate. After around 20 minutes, the girl, named Rey, walked down into the main complex of the resistance base. "I attacked and destroyed an ammunition freighter for the first order in the dantooine system," said Poe Dameron, the resistance's best pilot. "Any other news?" asked General Organa Solo, the leader of the resistance. "There is a lot of first order ships in nearby systems," said another resistance pilot. "My signal detector discovered feedback from a very powerful radar system, the likes of which has never before been seen in the history of the galaxy." "That is very bad news. The only logical step is to recalibrate the jamming signal to be an even higher magnitude. Then, we can save ourselves another couple of years before we get discovered." "I have a bad feeling about this," said Rey. "So do I," said General Organa Solo. "Meanwhile, we'll need our best pilots to take out the ships so we can survive," she said. "The strike force will be lead by Poe Dameron, and his gunman Finn." "We won't let you down, General," Poe said. "Rey, you lead the team to go to the jamming signal station 230 kilometers southwest to recalibrate it," she said. "Unfortunately, we lost all our ground vehicles in the battle of Stewjon, which means you will have to go there on foot. Meeting adjourned," she said. As Rey and her team of 14 others went to the south exit through the vehicle bay, she passed Poe Dameron getting into his T-65 X-wing. "May the force be with you," Rey said. "May the force be with you," he replied.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter two

CHAPTER TWO

Kylo Ren looked out at the system he was in from the bridge of _the ruiner_. He had dispatched 5 resurgent-class star destroyers to find and crush the resistance scum once and for all. _However,_ he thought, _we have reduced them from an admirable force against us to a mere pest, a weak one at that._ It was true. 2 years ago, a series of events made the resistance nearly collapse. First, the first order marked a decisive blow to the new republic and took control of the galaxy, cutting off all but a few system's funding for the army. Second, in a great battle to destroy the Starkiller Base, they exhausted their resources, and many valuable fighters got destroyed. Third, they exhausted more resources trying to escape from their doomed base. Fourth, thanks to the hyperspace tracking technology, they followed their escape and destroyed all but one of their ships. Finally, they cut down some more of their numbers at yet another battle. They escaped with only 40 people. Kylo Ren acknowledged that they had definitely been rebuilding over the years since, but he reassured himself that _no one can come back from that fully, no matter how much time you gave them._ Their numbers must have been at least 200, but it was easy for something like the first order to crush a tiny little thing like that. Kylo Ren smiled. _This is it,_ he thought. _Time to crush the last remnants of the republic._

Meanwhile, Rey had been starting her 50 hour long journey to recalibrate the jamming signal protecting the base. She had gone with 14 other people. It would be a long and treacherous journey, but she would do anything for the resistance. After 4 hours of walking, she stopped for lunch. She would have 46 more hours of walking to go. Every day, she would walk from 0800-1200, 1300-1700, and 1800-2100. By that schedule, she would be done by the 4th day, at 1000. It was at 1930 that they discovered a problem. "There is a mountain range straight ahead." said Arrow, one of the members of her team. Rey did not hesitate. _The force will be with us,_ she thought. _No mountain will stop us from bringing freedom to the galaxy._ "We will climb the mountain," she said. "But our resources would be exhausted and rations would be gone in hours, not to mention terrain and temperature and... Basically, nothing could save us," a resistance member named January said. "The force will save us," Rey said. "This is starting to get theological. Let's just climb the mountain." Arrow said, with an unimpressed look on his face. So they did.

As they flew away from Mokun-Fuulji, Finn said, "Are you sure we can just fly up there, knock off a couple ships, and fly off? I mean, it's not like we can just go up there and do all that and expect them to not track us back to the base or something like that," "Finn, that's what the resistance is all about," Poe said. "Besides. What will they have to track us with?" Finn could not argue with that last point. "We're going to take a gravitational assist around the star of the Dhakarian system to screw up their tracking," he said. "Now, when you see them, just start shooting at them and don't stop no matter how much of a bad idea it is!" "You're seriously thinking of taking down several capital ships in a-" "There they are! Now, SHOOT!

END OF CHAPTER TWO


End file.
